headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
MCU/B
Bakuto Bakuto was the leader of an adjunct division of The Hand, which was not always in line with other clans within the group, particularly the drug cartel led by Madame Gao. Bakuto was a sensei and a teacher and he maintained a training compound retreat in New York City. Many of those who were raised at the retreat were unaware of the more unscrupulous actions of The Hand, including one of Bakuto's prize students, Colleen Wing. Bakuto and Colleen had not seen each other in quite some time, but he re-entered her life after discovering that Danny Rand - the legendary of Iron Fist of K'un-Lun was in the city. Bakuto had a deep interest in Danny's power, and believed that he needed it to strengthen his own group. Read more... Bambi Arbogast Battle of New York Bella Coola Benjamin Pollack Bereet Very little is known about Bereet save that she was a member of the Krylorian race and had long hair. In 2014, she was romantically attached to Peter Quill and accompanied him on a few of his ventures in the Milano. On one such venture, Bereet remained on the ship when Quill landed on the planet Morag to acquire a powerful Orb that was quite valuable. Gaining access to this treasure did not come easy as he had to fight past Korath and his Sakaaran guards. Getting back onto the Milano, Peter rocketed off into outer space, bouncing Bereet around. When she poked her head out of the cabin, Peter admitted that he had forgotten she was there. Bern Betty Ross Bifrost Big Al Big Al was a homeless man and a drug addict from New York City, New York. In the late 2010s, he was living out of a tent in Central Park. Al was a middle-aged man and very resourceful, sometimes resorting to thievery to get what he needed, including mobile devices. Big Al met a drifter in the park named Danny Rand, who had only recently returned to the United States after spending fifteen years abroad. He complimented Danny's iPod and showed him the iPhone that he had lifted from a woman. He showed him how he could look up anything, and even found the news report that chronicled the deaths of Danny's family. Al waxed on about the state of affairs in the world, and believed that everything "went to shit" once human beings began developing civilizations. He regarded himself as a hunter-gatherer. He also gave Danny advice on where he could get some shoes, but warned him that he would need to urinate on them first before wearing them in order to remove the "juju". Short of that, he would have to use the blood of a she-goat, but such things were in short supply in Central Park. A few nights later, Big Al met with Danny again. He gave him a chicken parmesan sandwich that he got from the dumpster of a restaurant. Big Al and Danny talked about finding purpose in their lives and Danny told him of a Buddhist proverb that read, "Your purpose in life is to find your purpose". The following night, Danny returned to the park. He found Big Al lying against a tree with a needle sticking out of his arm. He had died from an apparent drug overdose. Bill Maher Billy Koenig Black Bolt Blackagar Boltagon, mostly known as just Black Bolt, was a member of the genetically engineered race known as the Inhumans. He was the son of King Agon and Queen Rynda, and had a younger brother named Maximus. At a young age, Black Bolt underwent terrigenesis, which gave him the super-power to generate massive seismic shock waves using only the power of his voice. Black Bolt had no control over this ability however, and even the slightest whisper could cause untold devastation. While in consultation with his parents, Black Bolt asked, "Why?". The sound of his voice hit them with such impact that there was nothing left of Agon and Rynda but a stain on the wall. As an adult, Black Bolt became the king of the Inhuman city of Attilan which remained hidden behind an invisible wall on Earth's moon. He took a woman named Medusa as his queen, who also served as Black Bolt's voice to the people, as he would never dare utter a single syllable less it should destroy everything around him. Over time, the bond between husband and wife grew so strong, that Medusa could communicate with her husband using only the slightest of gestures. Read more... Bor Burison Boynton Brian Hayward Brock Rumlow Bruce Banner Brute